Growing Up in Poverty
by Japanese Lordess
Summary: ChAp 4 NoW uP!!!Now that the gyms being closed down, Misty's sad childhood is out in the open. It'll take a lot to get the gym back...Misty sisters may just end up on the streets again...And Brock isnt ver compassionate about their childhood. R
1. Smelling the Paint

Growing up in Poverty...   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!!  
  
Ages: Ash: 15  
  
Misty: 15  
  
Brock: 19  
  
Ash yawned and sat up. He turned to the clock. It was 7 a.m. and for some reason he was awake. He looked around and saw Brock and Misty in their sleeping bags. Pikachu was snoring beside Togepi. Ash smiled and lay back down. The sky was beginning to light up as the sun rose of the forest trees. Ash heard rusting beside him. Misty was beginning to awaken. She rubbed her eye's and sat up, it took awhile for her to focus, but she soon noticed Ash was awake.   
  
"Wow...your up early", Misty yawned. Ash smiled.  
  
"yeah... I don't know why though". Misty lay back down.  
  
"I hardly slept", she sighed. Ash laughed.   
  
"By the snoring, it sounded like you slept just fine..."  
  
"That was Brock", Misty said, Another girly snore came from Brock direction.  
  
"I could of sworn that was you...", said Ash a little freaked out. Misty smiled and sat up again. She got up and walked over to her back pack. She's pulled out a small blue book with a picture of Orange haired woman, holding a little orange haired girl by the ocean. Ash tried to get a closer look, but Misty quickly closed the book.  
  
"hey!! This is my diary!", she snarled, hitting Ash on the head with it.  
  
"OW! Well how was I supposed to know!", growled Ash.  
  
"Don't be so nosey!".  
  
"NOT NOW!", shouted A voice from behind. Brock had awaken from the argument., "Don't even consider arguing!".  
  
"No way ... we couldn't of woken you up!", said Ash. Brock stood up and stretched.   
  
"Well guess what, you did!". Misty went over the picnic table, opened her diary, and began to write. Ash sat beside her and tried to peak over.  
  
"NO!", she screamed, moving to the other side of the table.  
  
"Fine", sighed Ash, "I'll juts sit here...bored". Pikachu jumped up onto the table.  
  
"Pika pi, Pika(translation: Leave her alone!)", said Pikachu. Ash grinned.  
  
"Why...".  
  
"Pi cu chu pika kachu(translation: Because you'll start an argument)".  
  
"That's the point!", laughed Ash, Pikachu sighed. Misty looked up form her diary.  
  
"What...are you guys talking about?", she asked. Ash narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"None of your business". Misty growled and went back to her diary.  
  
"Brock, How do you spell...ANNOYING LITTLE GEEK", Misty said Grinning at Ash. Brock put three white bowls on the table.  
  
"Hey! Are you writing about me!! Let me see now!", shouted Ash leaning over and knocked milk all over Brock and Misty.  
  
"Ash! Watch it dude!", said Brock. Ash cleaned the mess fast.  
  
"Yeah gees!", growled Misty, whipping the milk off her diary. Ash snarled at her.  
  
After breakfast Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu began to decide their next destination.   
  
"We have 2weeks of free time to kill", said Brock, studying the map.  
  
"Ok. so where haven't we been in a long time?", said Misty.  
  
"How about.... Cerulean City?", smiled Ash. Brock's face lit up with happiness.  
  
"Ok, it's decided, we'll go see Misty's sisters!", said Brock, gay fully. he packed up his stuff and hurried everyone up. Misty put Togepi in her backpack.   
  
"I don't feel like going home...", said Misty as they were on their way. Ash rolled his eye's.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because... I just don't", sighed Misty. Brock laughed.  
  
"Who wouldn't want to hang with them fine girls...", said Brock, skipping happily down the trail. Misty and Ash sighed. It too them around 4 hours to get to Cerulean. As they approached the gym, they could smell fresh paint. Misty's eye's widened.  
  
"Did...they paint the gym?', she said with joy, running through the glass doors. Ash and Brock followed. Misty's sisters were in the swim room, painting the last wall. Misty squealed.  
  
"Oh My Gosh... your guys are paint the gym?", she shouted, happily. Daisy turned around.  
  
"Ah, like hi Misty!", she shouted. Lilly and Violet also turned around.  
  
"hey little sis, yeah, we got a grant from the mayor!", grinned Lilly. Ash turned to Misty.  
  
"What's the big deal?", he asked. Misty starred at him, then laughed a little.  
  
"I guess you wouldn't understand", she smiled. Brock shrugged.  
  
"try us".   
  
"No, I'm not gonna go into it, it's not important", she smiled, running up to her sisters. Ash and Brock were puzzled.  
  
"what's not important?", said Ash.  
  
"What wouldn't we understand?", said Brock. Misty was chattering with her sisters about *paint* for the next half an hour. Finally they stopped, and walked over to Brock and Ash.  
  
"like Hi Guys", smiled Violet. Brock squealed.  
  
"Hi beautiful woman!".  
  
"Are you guys all like staying for a few days?", asked Lily, as they all walked into the living room.  
  
"I dunno... are we Ash?", asked Misty. Ash shrugged.  
  
"it's up to you", he said, looking around. everything looked new and different. they all sat on the couched and talked for a few hours. Misty's sisters finally went to finish paint, Brock willing went to help. Ash and Misty stayed in the living room and watched tv. Ash soon fell asleep.  
  
..........................  
  
He woke up slowly. He could feel Pikachu next to him, also fast asleep. Brock was asleep on the arm chair out in the hall. Ash was about to sit up to check the time when he heard talking.  
  
"This is so not good!", cried what seemed to be Lilly's voice. Ash could hear paper being crinkled.   
  
"I thought you guys were doing great now...", said what Ash recognized as Misty's voice. She sounded as if she was crying.  
  
"We were... or at least we thought we were", sighed Daisy's voice.  
  
"The just have been having trouble paying the bills lately", said Violet. Ash heard Misty's cry get louder.  
  
"It's going to be like old times! I know it!", she cried.   
  
"No Misty, it'll be ok...somehow we'll get back on track, we always do", said Daisy.   
  
"This gym is everything to us...we won't lose it Mist", said Lilly.  
  
Ash gasped.   
  
"Lose the gym...", he whispered standing up. Misty's sobbing grew heavier.  
  
"Mist, don't worry... we are trying our best", said Daisy, her voice sounding as if she were crying. Ash her a loud thud, then Misty came running out. He quickly grabbed her.  
  
"Mist...what's going on?", he asked. Misty didn't respond, she just cried. Ash hugged her close and sat her down. Brock was woken by all this and walked in.  
  
"What happen...", he whispered. Misty shook his head and pointed the Misty's sisters who were crying in the kitchen. Brock quickly ran in there.   
  
"Mist...talk to me...what happened?", questioned Ash. Misty just sobbed. Ash pulled her tightly to him and rested his head on hers.  
  
"I...I....it's all over.... again....on...da... streets!", said Misty, Ash could only understand every few words.  
  
"What's all over...who's on the streets?" He asked, Misty's sobbing wasn't seeming to calm down., "Ok, Mist, explain this to me slowly and carefully...".  
  
"NO!", she yelled, pushing Ash away. He felt as if it were his fault. Misty ran down the hall and slammed her bedroom door. Brock came running into Ash.  
  
"Did Misty explain?", Brock exclaimed. Ash shook his head he sighed. Brock smiled lightly.  
  
"Why are you smiling? You think Misty crying is funny?", growled Ash. Brock knew whenever Misty was unhappy, so was Ash, and vise-versa. it was obviously to everyone... everyone except them!  
  
"Dude, chill...it's not funny!". Ash glared at Brock then walked to the room Misty had shut herself in. He rested his forehead against the door and sighed.  
  
"Mist...Please explain. Don't be mad", Ash said in a sighful voice. He could hear her sobbing inside. he had to get in. Misty's door lock was broken and when Ash turned the knob, the door swung open. Misty was laying on her bed. Ash hesitated for a second, but soon sat beside her.  
  
"Talk to me about this... why are your sister's losing the gym?", whispered Ash. With those words, Misty's cry began heavier. Ash didn't know what to do. he hadn't dealt with her while she was this way before. he didn't know what he was doing, he just did whatever his mind told him to do. He stroked her head gently, at first he felt stupid, but as Misty's sobbing calmed down, he realized it was helping. She sat up next to him, and cried into his shoulder. Ash lifted her face up and held his hand under her chin.  
  
"Misty....explained what happened, and maybe I can help", said Ash, smiling. Misty was beginning to feel better. She sniffed a few times then look at him. Ash could see a slight smile on her face. Maybe things aren't so bad, he thought. Misty wiped and sniffed a few more times.  
  
"my sister's got behind on the bills...the gym is being taken away. they'll be on the streets", said Misty, beginning to cry again.  
  
"Everything will work out...won't it...", asked Ash, cupping her chin.  
  
"No, probably not...this is why my parents left. Because of all the bills They couldn't handle it and neither can we, I don't want to live in that little dump we used to live in up in PikaView Park". Ash couldn't believe it. He had always thought Misty had a great childhood. Loving parents, a nice big house, everything like that. At one time he would even class Misty as a rather rich child. But his look upon her was changing.   
  
"You...lived in a trailor? That's not bad at all... there's nothing wrong with that...", smiled Ash. Unlike he'd expected, Misty shook her head.  
  
"No Ash...no.... I lived...I lived on...NO", Misty screamed knocking him out the way and running out again. Ash was stunned.   
  
"She isn't telling me something", Ash whispered to himself, as he lay on Misty's bed and sighed.   
  
Meanwhile Misty's sisters were talking this through with Brock.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening again!", sighed Daisy. Lily shook her head.  
  
" We like totally promised her we wouldn't get into debt again!".   
  
"Yeah, I don't want to be living on the..", before Violet could finish her sentence Misty interrupted her.  
  
"NO, Violet don't even say that! Please!", cried Misty. Daisy smiled sincerely.  
  
"After 5 years of friendship....they don't even know?". Misty shook her head. Ash was beginning to drift to sleep again.......  
  
The entire room was dark, night had fallen on Cerulean Ash could tell. He could see the outline of Brock and Misty in their sleeping bags on the floor beside Misty's bed, when Ash lay. He slowly got up and walked out the room, trying not to make a sound. The hallway clock showed it to be 12:15 a.m. Obviously everyone was asleep. Ash crept into the kitchen and got himself a drink. There, on the counter, lay some documents. Ash didn't exactly understand the way of bills but he knew that when a check bounces it meant it was worthless, and that repossessed meant being taken. Which was exactly what was happening to the gym. Ash began to feel as if someone where watching him. he turned around to see Misty standing in the doorway.   
  
"OH god! You scared me!", said Ash, totally startled. Misty giggled.  
  
"That's nice to know!", she noticed the papers in his hand, "I can't believe it's really going, I was hoping to inherit this gym when my sisters were all married, but no..." Ash could see a tear running down Misty's face.  
  
"Isn't there anyway way you can stop this...", asked Ash.   
  
"You mean like how my parents tried to stop the house from being repossessed, that worked out well", growled Misty. Ash was confused.  
  
"What...do you mean...".  
  
"Ash...I lived on the streets as a child", said Misty, bursting into tears.  
  
"...What....but I always imagined you as quite rich and very well brought up". Misty laughed within her cry.  
  
"Are you joking! I wish I was rich, your like a millionaire compared to how I used to live... the only things I was taught by my parents was how to pick-pocket, to be totally afraid of my feelings, and to defend myself, after that they left". Ash listened carefully, trying to take it all in...but no...it was impossible...Misty...his Misty. The one he'd always looked up to and thought could teach him many things was... a street child.   
  
"Why...didn't you tell me sooner?", Ash whispered. Misty looked at him and shook her head.  
  
"I didn't want you to think I were scum", cried Misty. A gasp came from the doorway. It was Brock.   
  
"Most people who grow up on the streets are scum!", said Brock.  
  
"BROCK, that's not true!", shouted Ash. Misty starred at Brock, hoping something nice would follow what he had just said.  
  
"I wasn't finished yet", snarled Brock, "Most people who grow up on the streets are scum...but only if they make themselves that way, they don't have to be like that. misty and her sisters are perfect examples that children and people on streets aren't always sum". Ash narrowed his eye's at Brock.  
  
"Your lucky you followed that up with something good...", snarled Ash.   
  
To be Continued....  
  
How was it? I thought this was a cool idea. Just so you all know, anyone who reads this who did grow up on the streets, I do not believe your scum. An I apologize in advance for Brocks comments in following chapters. Please read my other fics, I have written many different kinds! REVIEW!! 


	2. Doing whatever I can

Chapter 2: Doing whatever I can...  
  
Author Note: I'm not trying to be rude or offend this person but, One person who reviewed took the story like a little too seriously. Think about it...if a bank actually worked with them...there'd me no story line, I have got to make it interesting, if you don't agree with something in my fic, by any means contact me, I don't mind constructive criticism, but you came across quit rudely. Please, just before making assumptions, wait a while to see where I am going with the story...or e-mail me (mysticspaceangel@aol.com). Once again, I am very sorry If, by this little note, I offended you in any way, it wasn't meant to be rude. ^_^ Now...On with the story!! And Just for the record, you did give me a good bank idea, thank you!  
  
Misty felt a lot better after telling Ash and Brock the truth, well most of the truth. She actually got to sleep a lot easier. Now, 6:30 in the morning she awoke to a slamming door. It startled her. She but on her rope and ran out into the living room, knocking her tangled hair from her face. A not lay on the counter by the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Dear Mist, Lilly, Violet, Daisy, and Brock,  
  
  
  
I've gone out to do some stuff... won't be long and if I am don't worry. If you find that some of your repossession papers are missing...I have them. Pikachu is with me so don't worry about him either.   
  
  
  
Love,  
  
Ash and Pikachu  
  
P.S.  
  
Brock I haven't forgiven you for what you said last night and, Mist, no more crying!!!!  
  
Misty laughed a little while reading the *P.S. * part. She heard footsteps. Lilly had also awoken. She didn't look so great in the morning, her hair was totally frizzed and her make-up ran down her face. Misty couldn't figure out why Lilly didn't wash it off before bed. It took Lilly a second to apprehend the site of Misty then she yawned.  
  
"What's...that?", she said with a yawn, pointing to the note Misty held.   
  
"Oh er... a note, here", said Misty, handing it to her drowsy sister. Lily stumbled a few times. Misty hadn't seen Brock in his sleeping bag when she woke up and figured he was swimming...until he stepped out of Violets room. Misty gasped.  
  
"Why were you in there...isn't harassing them in the day enough?", gripped Misty. Brock blushed and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Er...yeah...sorry", he said with a little smile. Misty was beginning to wonder...  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Pika PIkachu chu pi chi pi pi (How could Brock say such a thing!)", exclaimed Pikachu, running beside Ash.  
  
"I KNOW! Does he have a death wish or something!", snarled Ash. Pikachu laughed. Ash ran as fast as he could towards the bank. Idiotically, thinking the bank had automatic doors he didn't stop and ran straight into the door, almost knocking himself out. Pikachu did nothing but laugh. Ash struggled to regain his vision, but soon saw a blur of a man in a business suit.  
  
"You should be more careful young man", he said, helping Ash up. Ash shook his head then looked at the man.  
  
"yeah, I guess so", Ash laughed nervously. The man smiled.  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry son?", asked the man as he, Ash, and Pikachu walked into the bank.   
  
"I need to talk to someone who can help stop repossession", said Ash in a serious voice, "who should I go to?". The man laughed.  
  
"Why...me of course", He smiled, Ash gasped, "Please young man, step into my office". Ash walked through some door with imprints of Entai's on them. The man immediately offered Ash a seat by his desk, then continued to seat himself.  
  
"now...what can I do for you?", he asked. Ash pulled out the papers.   
  
"Do you know the Waterflower sisters?", Ash asked, but regretted asking once the mans facial expression dropped.  
  
"Your here about them aye?"  
  
"yes, and I am totally sure there's someway you can stop it".  
  
"Stop it? I'm the one who decided it!", said the man, looking highly frustrated. Ash gasped, "Young man...do you know how many bills those 3 girls have missed paying....too many to count...".  
  
"But they'll end up on the streets", Ash shouted, jumping from his seat, Pikachu tried to pull him back into his seat, but failed.   
  
"Calm down...I know where they'll end up... but that's not my problem", the man said calmly.   
  
"Listen Mr. Hay", Ash snarled, reading the name plate on his desk, "I have 2 thousand dollars with me... how much are they in debt?".  
  
"10 times that amount". Ash started to count on his fingers, Mr. Hay got frustrated waiting for him to sum up the amount.  
  
"That's 20 thousand", Mr. Hay quickly said. Ash gasped.  
  
"Please tell me there's a way they can pull it off", begged Ash. Mr. Hay shook his head in annoyance.   
  
"You sure don't give up... are you a part of this family?".  
  
"No I don't give up, and My best friend is the younger sister of the girls who own that gym... we traveled back here to stay with them while we are on a brake from training and instead of having fun, Me and Brock have had to comfort Misty...All she has done is cry....you have to reconsider....just do something!", exclaimed Ash. Mr. Hay sighed.  
  
"I am a sucker for such sad things.... Fine... I can't take the debt away but I can give them an extension...they have 2 weeks to pay for the gym...that's it", smiled Mr. hay. Ash looked at Pikachu happily as Pikachu jumped around happily. Mr. Hay laughed a little.  
  
"Here...2 thousand...now they only have...18,000 dollars to pay off!", said Ash, throwing the money on Mr. Hay's desk.   
  
"Fine then...18 thousand. This family must mean a lot to you", said Mr. hay, showing them the door.  
  
"Of course", said Ash as He and Pikachu sprinted for the gym.  
  
After 5 minutes of running Ash and Pikachu burst into the gym Misty jump in shock. Ash ran up to Misty an shoved the documents in her face.  
  
"what's this?", she asked.   
  
"Just read...". Misty read through  
  
  
  
To the Waterflower residence,  
  
  
  
I have decided to give you some extra time(thanks to a young boy you know) to pay off the 18,000 dollars of debt. This is finally, no more time, I hope you reach you goal.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Mr. Howard Hay.  
  
Misty looked up at Ash, who was still panting for breath and hugged him so tight the air was once again taken from his lungs.  
  
"Oh Ash, thank you so much!! Daisy! Come see!", Misty screamed running to show her sister the letter. Not two minutes later Misty, Daisy and Violet were running up to Ash.  
  
"Ash, you like totally rock!", laughed Daisy, "But I could of sworn we owed 20 thousand....guess I was wrong or something". As Misty's sister ran to show off the news Misty turned to Ash.  
  
"I read clearly last night that we owed 20thou. How could that possibly change", Misty said with a smirk on her face. Ash knew she knew it was him. He just grinned, "Oh Ash, I will pay you back sooner or later... and I totally forgive you about the whole bike accident". Ash had forgotten about the bike and didn't really want to be reminded.  
  
"How do you know it was me?", he teased, "Could of been a bank mistake on the last document". Misty shoved Ash on the couch, jokingly, and stood beside him.  
  
"Why can't you just take a compliment like a normal person you always have to rebuttal!", she grinned. Ash threw a pillow at her and got up. Brock came in just as Mistyw as about to hurt ash with the tv remote.   
  
"Guess, why do you always have to argue...even through the good times", he sighed.  
  
"Don' t talk to me", growled Ash turning away from him.  
  
"Dude, chill, why are you so mad that I don't like *street* people...It's my business", laughed Brock. Ash turned to him.  
  
"I'm so mad because what you said was wrong and don't think I don't know that "Most people who grow up on the streets are scum...but only if they make themselves that way" crap was totally fake".  
  
"Whatever Ash... your really messed up...", laughed Brock, "I may have made that up, but it stopped Misty from crying didn't it...so I don't see what's so bad!". Ash got really mad and couldn't control what he did next.   
  
2 hours later Brock woke up in the living room, Violet at his side, Ash, Misty, and Lilly sitting on the couch. There was a bag full of ice on Brocks nose. Suddenly Brock remembered Ash punching him. he tried to get up.  
  
"Brock, no, you gotta stay laying down, your nose is totally messed up...could scar", said Violet, laying him back down, "Oh did you hear the good new...Ash got us 2 extra weeks to pay the debt and he already paid 2thou.". Brock snarled in Ash's direction. Brock then realized what he had just thought. He was beginning to feel as if he was jealous of Ash.  
  
to be continued...  
  
remember...REVIEW!! 


	3. Going to the Big Man! Daddy?

Chapter 3: Going To the Big Man!...daddy?  
  
Authors Note: Ok, Ok. I guess the did offend you(the one who is giving me constructive criticism). I really didn't mean to I know you were just trying to help, but I'd rather you e-mail with it more than put it in my reviews. E-mail at mysticspaceangel@aol.com if you see any wrongs in this chapter. ^_^  
  
"Ok...so what's the plan...".  
  
"What plan?"  
  
"The one we need to get your sister's gym paid off!", said Ash as he, Misty, Lilly, Daisy, and violet eat breakfast. Violet sighed.  
  
"Ash, thank you so much, but I highly think you 2thou will just of been a like total waste", she sighed. Ash was thinking hard...nothing came into his head.   
  
"Hey Lilly...the Pokemon league co-owns all the gyms right....", said Misty, Lilly nodded, "Then why don't we go to them... They should help!". Ash jumped up.  
  
"Ok, I'll go talk to them...".  
  
"No Ash, this is our gym... let us do this one", smiled Daisy as She brushed her hair. Ash sat back down.  
  
"If your sure....", he said, continuing with his breakfast. Misty didn't really want her sisters doing to dirty work...they messed things up pretty easily, like the time where Misty told them she wanted some CompTAY(a music group) CDs for her birthday, and her sisters got her some CD-R's instead. For the next 3 hours Misty was very uneasy. Then finally her sister's burst through the door. Misty jumped up and ran to them.  
  
"Well?", Misty said with a hopeful smile on her face. Daisy sighed and shook her head, while Violet began to rave about how stupid the gym league people were. Ash and Brock had been swimming, and came out when they heard the door slam shut. In the hallway Misty was standing there stunned and her sisters were ranting and raving about how mean the people at the PKMLeague HQ were towards them.   
  
"What happened" Ash asked approaching them.   
  
"They said No way and laughed...can you believe it!", shouted Lilly. Ash sighed.   
  
"You should of let me try...I have a way with words", grinned Ash, drying himself off with his towel. As he stood up Misty shoved his clothes in his face.  
  
"What?", he asked.  
  
"GO! You have a way with words right? So use that way! NOW!", yelled Misty, Ash put his jeans on, then ran out trying to pull his shirt on. Pikachu stayed with Brock. Misty lay against the closed door and sighed, praying ash would get round the PKMLeague members.   
  
Meanwhile Ash ran as fast as he could to the headquarters. He was about to burst through the doors when he had a flash back to the Bank incident and decided to walk through, lucky he did because these weren't sliding doors either. There were people scurrying everywhere. It look as if something bad had happened. He worked his way through to the reception desk.  
  
"hi er... is there someone I can talk to about a gym...", Ash asked uneasily. The girl behind the desk gave him a hot smile.  
  
"Hmm, cute, very cute...", she said standing up. Ash rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hello... I need to talk to someone about keeping a gym open...the Cerulean Gym!". The girl gave him a *Oh...that* look.   
  
"Gees I totally hate those chicks! Fine whatever, here's a pass, go to Mr. Jigs office...the big green door down that hall", she said pointing down a narrow hallway. Ash ran for the door, "Well he could of at least said bye, gosh!".   
  
Ash stopped outside the door.  
  
"Misty'd hate this door", he laughed, looking at the pictures of bug pokemon on the door. He knocked...but the door opened.  
  
"Who is there?", Asked a deepish voice. Ash approached the desk...  
  
"Hi I erm...need to have a talk with you!", said Ash, sitting in the chair in front of his desk. Mr. Jig had the back of his chair to Ash, and quickly turned around, showing ash his face. Ash jumped up and shouted. Mr. Jig also starred in surprise. Ash turned and ran out.  
  
"ASH!!", shouted Mr. Jig running after him. Once Ash was out of the building Mr. Jig stopped and turned around. He let out a heavy sigh.   
  
Ash didn't stop running until he was back at the gym. He burst through the door and ran into Mistys room(where he and Brock were also sleeping) and slammed the door. Misty and Brock, who were sitting in the living room when Ash ran through were startled and ran after him. They burst into the room to find Ah sitting on Misty's bed starring at the floor, out of breath.  
  
"Ash...what happened...", asked Misty, sitting next to him.  
  
"What did that Mr. Jigs do Ash?", asked Brock, Who, since he once owned a gym, knew Mr. Jigs. Ash watch childhood memories flood through his mind. he couldn't believe it.  
  
"He's....", Ash started.  
  
"Is he going to help us?", asked Misty, worriedly. Ash shook his head.  
  
"No... I couldn't ask...once I saw him I hate to leave".  
  
"Wow...was he that ugly?", asked Brock, Misty hit him angrily and looked back down at Ash.  
  
"No...he's...my dad!", Ash murmured. Misty felt like she was about to have a heart attack. The man who had insult her sisters and laughed at them...was Ash's dad. No one could talk for a few minutes. Misty finally decided to break the silence.  
  
"Are you sure?", she whispered Ash stood up.  
  
"yes, how couldn't I be...I have his picture in my bag and I do remember him..".  
  
"So what about them helping us...if he's your dad he should be more then happy to help right?", asked Misty, a slight sign of hope in her voice. Ash loved her, even though she didn't know it, and didn't want her to cry again but he knew his father would never help him...  
  
"no...he would never help me...". Misty's eye's grew teary.   
  
"But he's not helping you, he'd be helping me and my sisters".  
  
"yeah, but your in association with me, and that's bad enough". Misty sighed, then got an idea.  
  
"So...if we didn't know you, there's a much better chance of him helping us...". Ash looked at Misty strangely.  
  
"yeah...but you do know me so...there's no chance".  
  
"He doesn't know I know you..."  
  
"Your going to talk to him?"  
  
"Yeah, just give me some tips on how your wordily ways work and I'll charm him"  
  
"Misty...."  
  
"Ash...listen I have to do this...right now". Misty got up and walked into the kitchen, "Hey guys, I'm leaving to talk to someone, be back soon". Misty shouted to her sisters, they just nodded. Misty ran out and took a slow, but paseful stroll to the PKMLeague. She quickly approached the reception desk.  
  
"Ok...I need to talk to Mr. Jigs...", growled Misty. the girl knew Misty was one of those *sensational sisters* and snarled at her and she handed Misty the pass. Misty didn't take any notice and headed straight for Mr. Jigs office. She shivered at the sight of the pictures but made her way into the office. Mr. Jigs was sorting papers at his desk.  
  
"Ah hello...how may I help you", he asked nicely.   
  
"The Cerulean Gym needs help...", Misty burst out. He chuckled.  
  
"No...it needs more responsible leaders". Misty snarled.  
  
"Those leaders are my sisters... you have got to help them...".  
  
"No I have not go to help them!".  
  
"Mr. Jigs...we'll end up on the streets..."  
  
"Again? Won't this be the 3rd time!", grinned Mr. Jigs. Misty gasped. The only times she knew of her sisters begin on the streets was when she and her sisters were children.  
  
"you mean second..."  
  
"No, 3rd, back in '00 your sister were kicked out of the gym, but soon managed to buy it back...thanks to our help might I add".  
  
"they never told me...".  
  
"Seems as if you and your sisters need to talk, before accusing me of *not caring* about their welfare Miss Waterflower". Misty felt stupid. How could her sister expect the PKMLeague HQ to help them...again. The league obviously knows their unreliable and that's why they won't help. Misty couldn't help wondering why her sisters would even think they would help, they shouldn't have too. Misty was going to have to talk to her sisters. Now Misty decided it was time to help Ash out a little.  
  
"do you know an Ash Ketchum..."  
  
"Young Lady...you should leave now".  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"No Miss Waterflower, I do not know An Ash Ketchum, now, please leave". Misty headed for the door but turned around before leaving the room.  
  
"Well...he's convinced your his father...", Misty said leaving the room. Mr. Jigs thought for a second then ran out of his room and after Misty.  
  
"Miss Waterflower, please wait!", he shouted. Misty stopped and turned around.  
  
"Can we talk about that topic in my office", he asked. Misty smiled and nodded and they headed back to his office.  
  
"Ash...you know Ash".  
  
" I have for 5 years... we travel together on our Pokemon journey...", Misty smiled taking as seat in front of Mr. Jigs.  
  
"How do you know I'm his father..."  
  
"He was in here not long ago and came back running into my room, startled that he had saw you. He didn't talk to you about the gym because he was convinced you wouldn't help and said you wouldn't help anyone in association with him". Mr. Jigs sighed.  
  
"I need to talk to him...".  
  
"You'd have better look catching a celebi"  
  
"Miss Waterflower...It is very important I talk to Ash".  
  
"it is very Important my sisters get to keep the gym..." , Mr.. Jigs smiled and got what Misty was saying.   
  
"Ok... You get Ash to give me a chance and...I'll pay off your sisters debt...All of it".  
  
"And..."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"And Ash wasted 2thou of his own self earned money just to help pay our debt...I want you to give him that back...all 2 thou". Mr. Jigs smirked and held out his hand to make the deal. Misty shook to it.  
  
"I will go pay now... go set a time for us to talk....tomorrow"....  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
How does it sound? I think I am going to change the title. Either that or add another special surprise to do with poverty...I think that's what I'll do...I don't know....REVIEW!! 


	4. AshCOOPERATE

Chapter 4: Ash!! Co-Operate!!  
  
Misty had the biggest grin ever on her face when she finally got into the gym. Ash was being chased by Pikachu and Togepi, Brock was flirting with Violet, and Daisy and Lilly were laughing and giggling about something. Everyone look at Misty at once. Her big smile gave it away instantly. Everyone came running up to her.  
  
"Oh MY gosh...Misty!! did you save the gym?", asked Daisy, Misty had never seen her eyes so big. Misty nodded her head happily. All of a sudden All her sisters started screaming and shouting with joy!! Ash was amazed.  
  
"How...did you get my dad to agree....", asked Ash. Misty's joyful smile turned into a *please don't hurt me ash* type of smile. Ash and Brock looked at each other. Ashes face had gone from proud of Misty to a worried/scared/what the hell?/confused look.  
  
"Misty....what did you do?", asked Brock. Misty laughed uneasily.   
  
"Ok well...Ash...", Misty was interrupted by Ash.  
  
"If I have to meet and talk with my dad you can forget it!", he growled. Misty didn't have the guts to tell him. She knew he'd never agree to it so instead she denied it.  
  
"NO Way! Of course not Ash...", she smile uneasily. Ash sighed.  
  
"Thanks Misty I knew you wouldn't do that to me!", said Ash, flashing the hottest smile Misty had ever seen. She almost died, "Anyway I'm gonna go swim... I'm glad you got the gym back Mist".  
  
As Ash ran into the swimming room, Brock turned to Misty, who was looking like she had betrayed someone.   
  
"Misty....You did didn't you...", said Brock. Misty looked up at him, blank faced, and shuffled to the kitchen to pout herself a drink. Brock followed her.  
  
"Why didn't you just tell Ash!", asked Brock. Misty took a sip. Misty slammed her cup down onto the counter.  
  
"HE'D HATE ME!!", screamed Misty. She didn't know, but at this time Ash was listening at the kitchen door, "If he knew I'd set him up with his dad he'd hate me.... I thought I could get him to just co-operate with me...", Ash burst in.   
  
"Co-operate? Misty! You were suppose to go try to save the gym, not me and my fathers relationship!!".  
  
"OH!! Ash...no listen..."  
  
"No Misty, You listen! How could you", shouted Ash as he ran for the door. Misty and Brock ran to the door after him.  
  
"Where are you going?", asked Brock.  
  
"To tell my dad I will never talk to him....no matter whatever Misty said!!", Ash snarled. he stormed out the door, running as fast as he could.   
  
"Oh no...Brock he doesn't realize he's gonna make us the loose the gym", cried Misty, running after him. She was about 5 steps behind him when they both burst through the PKMLeague HQ. Ash didn't even go to the reception desk, he just ran through, Misty followed. Ash burst into his father office.   
  
"YOU", shouted Ash to his father as Misty also burst into the office.  
  
"Ash wait!!", cried Misty.  
  
"NO! Listen...dad.! No matter what Misty told you I will never let you try to patch things up! I never want to talk with you!", shouted Ash. Misty stood beside him. Ash father pulled out the check for the gym. he had it written out and everything. Misty's eyes widened at the sight of the check. Ash was confused.  
  
"Well Miss Misty...you part of the deal fell...so will mine", Ash father smirked, as he ripped up the check. The gym was lost. Misty fell to the floor in tears. Ash's father smiled at him and left the room. But stood secretly by the door to see what would happen.  
  
"Mist....was...he going to pay off the gym...", asked Ash, with a gulp. Misty didn't reply...she kept on crying. Ash regretted what he had just done. He kneeled down and put his hand on Misty's shoulder, She shoved him away and stood up.  
  
"ASH! Why didn't you just stop and listen to me!", snarled Misty, still crying, "Just for one second!!".  
  
"If I would of known..."  
  
"If you would of known you would of talked to your father...", growled Misty;.  
  
"yeah..."  
  
"BULL SHIT", Screamed Misty, crying heavier. Ash was astonished. In all his years with Misty he hadn't ever heard her cuss... His eyes widened. This meant more to her then he had even thought.  
  
"Misty listen to me...."  
  
"I've done enough of that! Now you listen to me, as you should of in the beginning... Because of you...mine and my sisters gym is GONE. And you know another thing...you didn't only loose the gym and a chance to get to know your father..."  
  
"huh..."  
  
"You lost my friendship....As soon as my sisters are kicked out, I'm staying with them... and I want you out of the gym by tonight...Pikachu can stay...Brock can stay...but you...OUT! If I could erase one thing from my life...It'd be you", yelled Misty, tears flooding down her face. Ash gasped.  
  
"Mist...", whispered Ash, watching Misty fall to her knees again. He couldn't believe she actually would erase him from everything...He didn't know what to think...his angry took over.  
  
"Fine! You want me erased...I'm gone!", Ash said, storming out of the office, he stop at the sight of his dad.  
  
"You...you did this....you knew there was no way I'd agree to talk to you...you scammed Misty...You made that deal because you knew you wouldn't have to pay...you knew I'd back out!", growled Ash, getting in his fathers face.  
  
"No Ash"  
  
"Yes DAD!", snarled Ash... his face softened when he glanced back to wear Misty was crying, "I...ah...I have to go get my stuff from the gym and get me a hotel room...". Ash ran out of there as fast as he could.   
  
He stepping into the gym, drenched in sweat from all the arguing and running. Brock was about to ask what happened, but Ash walked abruptly into the room he had been staying in. Brock followed. he noticed Ash packing his stuff.  
  
"Ash...don't run away from this..."  
  
"I'm not...Misty kicked me out...you and Pikachu can stay here as long as you want... whenever your ready to go back onto the journey come see me...I'll be a the PikaView Hotel. After paying to help the gym, I only have enough money for 2 nights, after that I'll be camping out in Cerulean Forest...", explained Ash, as he finished packing. Brock gasped.  
  
"Why did she kick you out?", he asked, following Ash into the living room.   
  
"ha...funny story actually...I helped loose the entire gym".  
  
"that's...not funny".  
  
"I noticed...."  
  
"Ash...do you need anything..."  
  
"A ride to the hotel would be nice... I'm sure you won't have to tell Misty's sisters what happened...Misty will explain everything... I guarantee it", Said Ash as he and Brock closed the front door. Pikachu on Ash's shoulder...of course!  
  
To be Continued...  
  
So....is it good? I think it's pretty kool... I'm gonna start working on some of my unfinished fics, so don't expect an update on this for a couple days...I may change my mind...this fic is fun to write.!! REVIEW!! If your only aol, IM me at welshattitude13! 


End file.
